


Tasty

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131971#t14131971)

Ron can’t ask Harry for what he wants. They have great sex, but he wants more. More of Harry’s mouth in _places_...

Harry can’t resist chocolate. Ron’s noticed this, and now the faint blush staining Harry’s cheeks as he looks down at Ron, spread naked across their bed, bottle of chocolate sauce in hand. He squeezes it onto his finger, offering it out. Harry eagerly sucks it clean.

The next dollop spills onto his chest and Harry laps at Ron’s sticky nipple, licking and sucking after the chocolate is gone. Ron knows he’ll follow it anywhere, the possibilities are endless.


End file.
